Past, Present and Future
by Mitsuki Yami no Kaze
Summary: HIATUS! Sasuke true thoughts and emotions towards Sakura. Also mostly from his P.o.v. with flashbacks in most chapters. And follows the anime just displaying his view of the things transpiring. Apart from that read, enjoy! Critic! Major: SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: When I met you under the Cherry blossom…

Disclaimer: Naruto most definitely does not belong to me, but this story does and if you dare to take it a kunai will be rammed into your throat ^_^ so happy for your consideration

.~.~.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at the window. He had a great view about the area. As he let his thoughts float through his mind, Suigetsu appeared behind him.

„Hn?" he asked with his stoic voice. The swordfighter from Kirigakure complained: „Great-Leader I'm so bored and Karin is annoying. So would you tell me about your time in Konoha?" Suigetsu grinned and took a sip out of his bottle. "I guess it was fascinating."

The last Uchiha didn't move. His eyes were filled with pain. "Suigetsu leave me alone!" he ordered. "What's the matter?" Suigetsu knew he had hit his weak spot. "Will you answer maybe some of my questions?"

Sasuke sighed. "Go ahead." He gave in 'cause it was impossible to get rid of the noisy teammate of Team Hebi without getting more stress than simply answering his questions.

"Who were your comrades and Sensei?"

"My Sensei was Kakashi Hatake the copy-ninja and my friends were Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Together we were Team 7." For an instant Sasuke could see them. How much fun they had and… _Arrgh, stop thinking about it!_ _This is the past it will never come back! Get over it!_ Internally he yelled at himself.

"What were your best jutsus? Was anybody stronger than you? And…"

Characteristically Sasuke replied monosyllabic.

The interrogation last till Suigetsu expressed "I'm sure that you were very popular when I see how Karin acts around you. But did you like any girl?" Suigetsu hoped he could perhaps get an answer, so he could peeve Karin. Mischievous guy…

Sasuke stiffened. He felt like a kunai had been rammed into his heart.

"That's none of your business!" His expression stayed emotionless but his black orbs turned to ice.

"Come on Leader!" Suigetsu begged.

The Uchiha clenched his teethes. "Leave!" he hissed through his teeth so quietly that Suigetsu couldn't hear it. "What did you just say?"

"I said Leave!" Sasuke shouted. "Ok, ok." Suigetsu tried to calm him down. But he failed.

"Now" Sasuke looked at him with a murderous glare.

Suigetsu disappeared as fast as he could. When the avenger got angry it's best to do what he wanted you to do. Accept if you want to die in a pretty painful way.

With sad shining eyes Uchiha Sasuke watched out of the window. Walking down memory lane…

*Flashback*

-Sasuke's P.o.v.-

_The recollection of my first day at the ninja-academy was still clear… _

'How annoying!_' I walked through the park while the parents were talking with the teachers. '_Why can't we start with training now?_' I muttered. Lost in thought I kicked a stone. Suddenly someone bumped into me and I fell on the floor. I set up rubbing my head from the pain. "Hey. Can't you look where your…" I stopped mid-sentence. In front of me sat a girl around my age. Before I could recognize that she was crying, her appearance caught my attention. Her hair had an unusual color; it was pink. _

_I've never believed in love at first sight; neither did I believe in love or wasted any time with thinking about it. But when I saw her, my heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks heated. _

_She sniffed and I snapped out of my train of thoughts. "Did I hurt you?" I asked. I didn't want her to cry, but as good as I was in jutsus, I was as bad in comforting people. She shook her head still crying. "Why do you weep then?" She didn't answer. ' _What shall I do?' _I had no clue._ _"Hi, I'm Sasuke and what's your name?" That was the best I could find out to say. I leaned my head nearer to her to face her better. "I…sniff… I am Sakura…sniff…" Her voice sounded like little bells in my ears. "Pleased to meet you Sakura. So, why are you crying?" Softly I questioned. She lifted her head. Her emerald eyes scrutinized me carefully. Finally she had confidence in me. "Everybody says…sniff…th-that I look ugly and…sniff… call me Forehead be-because of my giant front…sniff" I got angry. '_How could anybody say she is ugly, are they to blind to see a beauty if she is standing right in front of them. Bakas.'

_She sobbed loudly. I decided to confess to her what I was thinking maybe she stopped crying. Gently I removed her hands from her boated face, my hand took hers and I led her to the little hill with the Sakura trees. The view of the cherry blossoms in bloom was amazing._

"_Don't listen to anyone who's saying that your ugly, they're just jealous. 'Cause you look as pretty as the tree you got your name from." The traces of tears were shown on her red cheeks, she was blushing. I stroked her left cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb. "And about your forehead, don't worry. I think it's normal, besides I've heard that people with big foreheads are very intelligent." She smiled, she embraced me and whispered: "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Your welcome." I hugged her back._

_My words and how I was acting… These all happened out of my consciousness. But it felt right. After we let go of each other, we sat down and started conversation. Enjoined each other's company… To be with her and see her laughing and smiling made me feel… happy… We become friends_

_There we were till our parents came._

"_You're really nice, Sasuke-kun" She expressed. I blushed and turned my head to hide it. "Thanks, but please don't tell anybody" She frowned. It looked cute. "Why?" "'Cause I only like __you__ and am only nice to __you__. The other kids are all annoying especially the girls. You are different. Let our friendship be our secret, okay?"_

_Softly she smiled her innocent and happy smile and nodded. We arranged a meeting for next day at the same place, said our farewell and went to our parents. _

_My proud father greeted me. "What have you done while I wasn't with you?" _'I've comforted a girl, become friends with her, fell in love with her and I'll see her tomorrow again_' I could not tell him this so I simply snorted: "I almost fell asleep because of this boredom. The other students are so ordinary." He smirked satisfied. Calmly we strolled to the Uchiha compound. Sakura's and my relationship stayed secretive. Luckily…_

*Flashback end's*

-Third person's P.o.v.-

The raven eyes of the last Uchiha were full of sorrow when he walked towards his bed. He lay down, tired of remembering he quickly dozed away. Still seeing the rose shades of the cherry blossoms and Sakura's hair and face in his inner eye.

He slept a dreamless sleep.

A\N:

{Front = Forehead}

Betaed: .miss - Yumi-chan / Swiss-chan

This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it and wouldn't mind giving me feedback and critic. This story will be extremely looooooooong!!!!!! Hope you guys will stay with me on this journey of migranes, editing, thought process, typing, posting and twiddling my thumbs till you people satiate my cravings for reviews ^_^

Yours truly,

Mangimefan - Melo-chan - Mitsuki


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Friend or foe…

It was evening and the members of Team Hebi/Taka ate their supper. Juugo slurped his soup and Karin gave Sasuke admiring glances. He just rolled his eyes in irritation. Suigetsu noticed it and grinned widely. 'Now or never' he thought.

"Karin, give up. You'll NEVER get Great Leader's love!" He mocked. "Shut your gob!!! One day I'll win his heart!" She exclaimed angrily. Setting her glasses in place. "I don't think so" "What do you know about that, moron?!"

The smug grin of the mist-nin grew even wider at that question. "Well, he already is in love. I don't know who it is but she is definitely a leaf-nin." Sasuke swallowed the wrong way and coughed.

When he could speak again, he hissed: "What gives you that idea?" "Well, you were so upset when I brought up that topic that I was sure that…" His head turned to water, right at the moment when Karin punched him.

They started to fight. But Sasuke didn't bother to stop them. He drifted away to a long lost time…

*Flashback*

-Sasuke's P.o.v-

_After I met Sakura on the first school day, we spend every free second together. I loved to say her name over and over again, so I called her more than necessary by her name. _

_When I was near her the world seemed to vanish, there were just Sakura and I. Soon I had enough faith in her to open her my heart. I told her how disappointed I always was when my father preferred Itachi and neglected me. What she said to me I would always keep saved in my heart: " Sasuke-kun, you are strong, intelligent and agile. I'm sure you will become the greatest ninja of the world. And if you think that your father don't like you, just remember that you're the most important person in my life and that I love you more than anything else, forever." With a little blush she faced me and gave me a small peck on my right cheek. _

"_Sakura…Thank you…" I got out. At this very moment I decided to confess her my feelings when I was a man. When I could protect her from harm. I leaned my head against her shoulder and let her tell me about her day. Unfortunately we weren't in the same class. While grabbing her fragile hand I sopped her sweet scent. _

_A couple weeks after Valentines Day approached, I planned to surprise Sakura a present. So I entered Yamanaka's flower shop early in the morning and chose a single red rose. The seller was so excited about me, the little Uchiha, buying a flower with THAT meaning. I just rolled my eyes and exited the shop. With the rose in my hand I ran to our meeting point. _

_She was running late, I was getting impatient. Finally two pinkish pigtails got in view, along with a bundle of messy blonde hair. _

'_How dares she? Coming with this dobe Naruto to OUR place?' I thought bitterly. My emotions got the better of me. I stomped towards the two giggling children. Sakura greeted me happily, but I ignored it and threw the red rose right into her face. I scolded at her, my voice harsher than I've ever heard it: "Why is this Naruto-person here? When you like him more than me, just leave, forehead-girl!" Little drops of liquid formed in the corners of her brilliant eyes, visibly scared. "I-I...sniff…j-j-j-just" she muttered. Realizing what I just said, I immediately calmed down. It felt like a wet towel was thrown in my face. "What the hell is your problem, you fool? Is being nice to me a crime or what? Answer teme!" the blonde beside Sakura yelled with his idiotic voice. I didn't hear him though. My thoughts wandered around. 'Why did I do that? Whywhywhywhywhy?' Once again my body moved without my permission. My hand griped her wrist and pulled the now sobbing girl into my arms. While hugging her, my other hand motioned in little, comforting circles on her back._

"_I'm so sorry, please forgive me Sakura," I whispered softly into her ear. I recognized that Naruto stopped talking or better shouting. Probably out of amazement to see the unapproachable, serious Sasuke acting so… un-Uchiha like human._

"_No, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry" She exclaimed. "I haven't had to bring him here!"_

"_It's okay, Sakura, I simply overreacted." I was the one who had to feel guilty not her. "Now tell me why you brought Naruto here. I know you had a reason" We totally forgot that said boy was standing next to us. Her tears faded._

_Her lips pulled in a smile and her features brightened. "I saw how the other kids made fun of him and let him alone. Exactly like those bullies who were mean to me." Yeah I knew them, they 'accidently fell' into the river and decided to leave school. I couldn't help it, I smirled at the thought of their frightened expressions. Sakura went on with explaining. "I thought we could be his friends. He's very nice. Could we be his friends, Sasuke-kun?" She had that puppy-eye look, I couldn't say no. It was impossible._

"_Fine, but he has to swear he won't tell anybody." I slowly let go of the pinkette to face Naruto. He grinned stupidly and nodded. "I swear, I won't tell anybody." I didn't know why I didn't like him. But I had to deal with it, for Sakura. _

_I picked up the rose from the ground. Its stem was broken a half. I put it simply in Sakura's hair. "Happy St. Valentines day!" She blushed a little bit, but it was nothing to my tomato like skin color. The pinkette tiptoed and gave me a peck on my cheek. I was sure she had magic power. Nobody saved her could make me smile, even 'Tou-san and Nii-san would smile at her._

"_Geez, Sakura-chan can I have a kiss too?" His smirk pissed me of. I glomped him. "Shut up, dobe!"_

"_TEME, WHY?!" He shrieked again. We started to fight. I don't know why, but I disliked him._

_I got another friend/rival…_

*Flashback end's*

-Third person's P.o.v.-

Somebody currently called Sasuke. When he was pulled out of his thoughts, Juugo pleaded him to stop the two sparring members of team Hebi/Hawk, 'cause he was losing control. Tiredly Sasuke rose and went towards said shinobis…

A\N:

Betaed: .miss - Yumi-chan / Swiss-chan

Hello, everybody!!!

Thanks for reading and sorry for updating so late! I got a new idea for the whole story and had to think over the changes, and some other stuff occupied my time (new stories, school…)

I'll keep this story going for sure, I promise. It'll just a little time hehehe -.-'

Well there's one thing left to say:

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

Yours truly,

Mangimefan - Melo-chan - Mitsuki


	3. Auther's note

Hello everybody!

I'm very sad that I have to say that but PPF is on hiatus. I'm working on other stories and trying to score better in test. Please be patient 'cause I'll definitely finish it! I PROMISE!

Truly yours,

Mitsuki Yami no Kaze

P.S: I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!


End file.
